


Purrci Gets Drenched

by Pixxyofice



Series: Regrow - A Persona 4 Arcana Swap AU [3]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arcana Swap (Persona Series), Gen, New Game Plus, but with a twist!, hm wait that doesn't sound quite right, persona 4 protagonist is called Purrci, remember folks. look where you're going or else you will get drenched too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice
Summary: Purrci assumed he knew what the dungeons were going to be like.He was, of course, wrong.
Relationships: Konishi Saki & Seta Souji
Series: Regrow - A Persona 4 Arcana Swap AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935223
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Purrci Gets Drenched

Purrci walked ahead of them with confidence, his nose up in the air and his eyes closed. Saki followed a bit behind him, an amused smile on her face, and the three underclassmen were behind her. 

Yukiko was the one who was most casual about following, her face neutral and her footsteps steady. She curled a hair behind her purple headband, eyes watching Purrci. Chie kept glancing around at everything, hands constantly fidgeting with the pair of glasses Purrci gave them all upon entering. Kanji was straying a bit behind, obviously trying not to look ahead of him, hands in his pockets.

Purrci kept walking, and a smile lit up on his face. "Seems like we're close to the dungeon now! Don't worry, we'll—"

Saki adjusted the pair of glasses she had on her nose, then paled when she saw where Purrci was headed. Her eyes darted back to Purrci. "Hey, Purrci!"

Purrci kept walking. "—be able to save Yosuke-kun soon!"

Saki stopped, holding out a hand so that the underclassmen stopped walking.

Purrci opened his mouth, and started to take another step. His feet did not connect with the ground, and whatever he was about to say was replaced by a scream as he lurched forward.

He hit the water with a SPLASH, and water droplets sprayed in Saki's face. The third year sighed, and she took off her glasses and started to clean them on her shirt. "Purrci, you really need to get better at responding."

Purrci clawed up onto land again, fur drenched and just looking like a wet cat. Water droplets dripped from his fur, and a peeved look was on his face for a few moments before it was replaced by his neutral calm again. "It appears I do." He said, simply, before climbing up all the way and turning back towards the water, sticking to being on all fours.

Purrci blinked, staring as he saw what he guessed was the dungeon.

There was a pirate ship out in the distance. The bow of the ship was sticking upwards in the air, and steam poured out from multiple holes in the ship. A larger hole was made where the ship met water, with platforms of ice leading out to it.

"...A sinking ship." Yukiko stated, walking up beside Purrci. She is still, though Purrci notices the hands held together behind her back are twitching slightly. Huh. "Yosuke-kun did say something about having us watch the greatest failure in history."

"...Why didn't he tell me?" Kanji grumbled, walking forwards beside Purrci as well. He looked down to the cat-like creature, then shook his head and looked back to the ship. "He was holding this many issues inside of him?"

Purrci dragged a wet paw over his wet fur, his eyebrows pressing downwards when it didn't do anything to help his 'wet' situation. "Sometimes, we hide parts of ourselves for fear of rejection."

Kanji stiffened. Purrci was sure he chose either the exact right or the exact wrong words.

"Before we continue," Saki said, walking to the gathering group. Chie trailed behind her. "We need to get your fur warm."

Yukiko blinked. A trace of a smile started to show on her face, so she whipped out her fan and hid her face behind it, leaving only her eyes visible. "... So I'm doing that, right?"

Saki grinned. Purrci felt like he regretted telling Saki about Yukiko's glee for fire.

**Author's Note:**

> me, giving you guys the fourth arcana swap fic in the persona 4 tag tonight: you will see them. you Will.
> 
> ... also, yes, that IS the platonic saki and souji tag, yes i do enjoy them being close friends, shush


End file.
